Wants and Confusions
by Theotherpromise8
Summary: There has always been a spark between Mike and Amanda, but what does it take for Amanda to feel that very same spark? Now that Mikes been spending more time with Julie, Amanda's becoming more awake to her feelings. Story Takes place after the episode "X.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Hey guys! The other promise8 here! As much as I love Kingdom Hearts I have also taken a liking to the new show Supah Ninjas. So, I will be writing a short story about Amanda and Mike since Nickelodeon hasn't quite put them together, as in a couple. My next story will most certainly be a Kingdom Hearts story. Please have patients with me because this is my first story. Reviews are definitely welcome! I love criticism, I mean, nobody would become a better writer without it! I hope you enjoy my first story, Wants and Confusions.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV show Supah Ninjas, Leo Chu and Eric Garcia do.

Wants and Confusions

Chapter One:

"Hurry up Mike!"

Julie protested as Mike had stopped to purchase one of his favorite treats from the nearby vender. Intergalactic Con, many people would consider it as the greatest nerd gathering in the universe. Mike didn't care, quite frankly he was overjoyed to be here!

"Come 'on Julie…." Mike whined

"They don't have these chocolate milkshakes anywhere! You know I can buy you one if you want! There insanely good!"

The man vending the shakes frowned.

"Uhh kid, you still know you owe me $4.50."

"Oops sorry!" Mike said as he quickly threw the amount onto the table while being dragged away by Julie.

This convention was just what Mike needed. After all it is very stressful being a ninja. Topping Mike's stress off was the fact that he always saw Cameron with Amanda… Amanda Mike's crush since the fifth grade, Mike always had had a thing for her. He still remembered the way he felt when he had kissed her. That feeling was torn away from him by Cameron, how that guy had nerves. He even talked and texted Mike just like they were good buddy's! Mike boiled as he thought about this. Then he had met Julie, a friend who took his mind away from everything. His intense training, the problems with Cameron, and the source of all his _confusions _Amanda…

"Mike? Are you alright?" Julie questioned due to the fact that her friend had been frowning.

"Yeah, I'm fine Julie. You know, you're a great friend!"

"Well thanks! You're not too bad yourself." She joked.

This is how it went. The two friends laughing and having a good time for the entire day, just enjoying the convention and each other's company. Still, Mike couldn't stop to think about the way he had started to give up Amanda. On the train, when she was about to fall to her death off the edge, Mike wouldn't give her up. They had always seemed to connect even though they seemed to be from complete different worlds.

Currently both Amanda and Owen were walking around the convention. They would all be back in The Empire City tomorrow. That very day at the Intergalactic Con, a spark ignited in Mike's heart, a spark that wouldn't ever give in to what happened. He was going to fight to win Amanda's affection.

Mike smirked to himself.

I'll never let you go Electronia. Those six words meant the world to Mike, they meant there was hope.

Sorry for the extremely short chapter, I have to get a feel to this whole Fanfiction site Haha! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Please leave reviews to whether or not you would like me to continue this story. It means a lot to me. Thanks!

-Theotherpromise8


	2. Coming to Terms

Quick author's note. I hope you guys liked the first chapter! The story may have seemed a little slow but it will surely pick up. I would also like to say a big thanks to Juicy Jams who happens to be my first reviewer. Also I just want to let you guys know that at the beginning of each chapter I will let you know who I am focusing on for the chapter. Baha, thanks!

Chapter two: Coming to Terms

Amanda

Amanda was having a very interesting day to say the least. First of all, she had nearly been killed by falling of a train. Most teens would have pissed themselves if they were even on top of a train. Not Amanda, she was use to this sort of thing. It wasn't the fact that she nearly died on top of that train; it was what happened between the blonde and a certain brunette. She had always known that Mike had a thing for her, that much was obvious. It was what he had said and anticipated that shook her. He was never going to let her go? Even if he to plummeted to certain death. It would have happened to if Owen didn't save them. Amanda rolled her eyes as she thought of Owen, such a prankster lightening the mood even if there was thick tension in the air. Currently Owen was walking with Amanda through all the exhibits of Galactic Con. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

Amanda giggled.

"Owen, you're a nerd." She laughed

She was taking a quick picture as Owen stuck his head into a cardboard cutout pretending to be an astronaut.

"Well I'm probably not enjoying this as much as Mike is!" Owen smirked

"He's probably getting an autograph of one of his action figures right now, full size dolls" He laughed. "I'm just glad he found somebody that actually cares about it too! Thank God for Julie!"

Amanda's smile turned into a straight face again. Hmm Julie she thought, Mike seemed to have feeling for her. She was happy for him too, but something just wasn't right.

"No…" She heard herself think aloud.

I don't possibly have feeling for Mike do I? She felt her stomach tug. Maybe I do… but I'm dating Cam… Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. A text message, she pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the screen.

New Text, Cameron:

Hey Cutie! I miss you, just checking in on you. Wondering what you've been up to. Hopping we can maybe go to the movies sometime, even if you wanna see a chick flick… Got 2 go, helping my dad move some furniture in to his office. Damn fire. Laterz.

She smiled, she did indeed like Cameron and had feelings for him, but did she love him? Did she love Mike? She was so _confused. _Time would tell she thought. Only time would tell her. Amanda glanced around the main room she was in. Hmm filled with crazy convention guys.

"Hey umm Owen… where exactly is Mike? Were supposed to be leaving around this time."

Owen let out a small laugh. "Aww come on Amanda! Don't like spending time with me!"

Amanda laughed with her friend.

"Don't worry, I just got a text from him saying that he's waiting near the train station with Julie, let's go!"

The twosome headed back towards the train station, back to Empire City. Where something very important would just be waiting to change, change can indeed be a very good thing.

-Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I do writing it! It might take a few days to get up the next chapters, getting ready for school again. Blah. Oh well at least sports will be in season. Peace.

-theotherpromise8


	3. Reflexes Just Aren't enough

Authors Note- Hey everybody! Thanks a lot for all the reviews. Later tonight I will be posting a story for Kingdom Hearts, the best video game of all time! Please check it out, it means loads to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Peace.

Chapter Three: Reflexes Just Aren't enough

Mike

"Dude Mike, that's so not fair!"

Currently the three friends were sitting on a train straight back to Empire City. Mike and Owen, being "normal guys" were experiencing something most teens felt, boredom. Now to pass the time they had agreed to play a game of ninja! Seeing that the game was actually quite fitting! Amanda, being a girl and all had not taken an interest in the game and was sitting next to a mirror fixing her make up.

"It's totally fair Owen! You know how the game works! We both take turns trying to hit each other's hands!"

"Hahahahah!" Amanda laughed over by the mirror.

"Wow Mike." She said with a smile.

Mike blushed "Yeah, um…. Well that sounded less gay in my head!"

"Now will you two stop flirting, I still have to prove my point that this is completely not fair! Your reflexes are like lightning quick!" Owen started karate chopping the air just to get his point across.

"Yeah Mike, don't be such a cheater!" The blonde stood up, and with one fluid motion swept her hair brush off the table and threw it at Mike.

Mike knew what was happening before the hairbrush even left the table. He smiled to himself as he caught the brush with his hand, and held it out back towards her with his palm open.

"Yep, definitely leave it to Mike to show off!" Owen chuckled.

Amanda took the brush from Mike. "You got that right Owen!" For once she was actually agreeing with Owen, just to see that flustered look on Mike's face that she found so amusing.

"Well I think I'll catch you two later, the train should be getting back pretty soon. I'm going to go get my stuff, bye!" And with that Amanda spun on her heel and walked out of the train compartment.

"Man she is something…" Mike muttered

"Still day dreaming about Amanda buddy?" Owen started motioning Mike to sit down.

"Well you know, I'm not really the Dr. of love, but it's obvious you need to talk to her man."

Mike let out a small, sad chuckle. "She's dating Cameron dude, I'm not really in the field to tell her with Mr. Perfect floating around."

Owen looked at his brunette friend. "Think of it like this Mike, in a food sense! If I really like this blue slushy, then I'm going to fight to get the slushy! Even if a better looking, much more tan, stronger, oh and Cameron has way more confidence then you not to menti….

"Alright Owen, I get the point!"

Owen glanced at Mike who seemed to be very, very flustered. Not to mention a hint of anger!

"Like I said my brother, I'm not much of a love doctor."

Mike glanced at the door. Soon after, he heard a knock. Owen quickly stood up with a smile on his face.

"That must be my lunch! Heck yeah, I've been starving!"

Mike let out a laugh. "Dude you ate like thirty minutes ago!"

"A ninja has to fight on a full stomach right! Well anyways I'll catch you later Mike, I'm going to go scope out some ladies and show them Thunder and Lightning!" He said while flexing his arms in a "manly" way.

"Ha, alright see you later Thunder and Lightning!"

And with that Owen ran out of the room after his lunch.

Man, Mike thought, I have some weird friends. Mike still couldn't help to think about Amanda, the way she was always encouraging the two boys to keep on trying, even if they found it annoying. She was everything he wanted in somebody, brains, beauty, a friend, and not to mention somebody that could hold their ground. He just wished that she could be his. He wasn't going to let go though, even if that meant telling her how she felt with Cameron still around. He was going to do it he thought. After all these years, I'm going to do it. When the times right that is. He had a feeling in his heart that it would be very soon.

"Attention passengers this is your conductor speaking, I would just like to inform you that we will be reaching Empire city in five minutes. Please take this time to gather your personal belongings. Thank you for choosing _Want's _Train ways. I wish you a very pleasant evening."

"Enough thoughts, time for action." And with that Mike stood up, gathered his luggage and walked out of the compartment to find his friends. To find the one that mattered so very much to him.

-theotherpromise8


	4. A Little Risk

-Authors Note: Time for another chapter of Wants and Confusions! This stories been coming along nicely I think, it may be a bit slow right now but it should pick up in the next few chapters. If you haven't already checked out my Kingdom Hearts one-shot please do so, Kingdom Hearts is the best! Peace.

Chapter Four: A Little Risk

Mike

The shrunken landed into the target with a swift thud. A smile appeared on the brunette's face. Perfect he thought, he really had been on target for these last few throws. This is how Mike meditated, training. It gave him time to think about his life, to think about his duties as a ninja. Mike walked up to the wall and pulled the ninja star from the wall. With very soft steps he walked back to his original position. With the shrunken in hand he pulled his arm along his body. Just before he was about the throw, a perky blonde walked around the corner.

"Mike! Figures you would be down her training! Don't you ever take a break?" She asked putting her hand to her hips.

Mike lowered the star down to his side and smiled.

"You know me Amanda. Have to be prepared for anything!"

Amanda glanced at the target being pinned to the wall by the shrunken.

She smiled. "Well it looks like your prepared enough! Let's go have some fun, how about the movies?"

"Sounds great!" he stuttered for a moment. "Uh… just us two going?"

"Um, no." the blonde blushed. "I also invited Owen and Cameron."

"Of course you did." Mike muttered to himself.

"What?" Amanda questioned.

"Ha nothing, now let's go see that movie!"

They both smiled, the two walked out of the dojo and to the movies. When they arrived they saw Cameron and Owen sitting in the lobby munching on bags of popcorn.

Cameron stood when they walked in and went over to hug Amanda receiving many dirty looks from Mike.

"Mike my man!" Cameron said while giving Mike a quick man hug.

The brunette sighed. "Uh… hey uh Cameron, hows it going?"

"Going great bro, just loving spending time with this special girl here!" He said as he motioned towards Amanda. "Be back in minute guys; don't have too much fun without me." Cameron smiled as he walked off in the direction of the bathrooms.

"He's such a riot isn't he Amanda!" Owen chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" she said playfully. "He sure is cute though!" She said a little dreamily.

"Cameron this, Cameron that, he's not that great. I'll be back in a sec, I'm going to go buy some popcorn." Mike said while walking away towards the concession stand.

What does she even see in that guy? I mean sure he does have good looks I bet but he other than that I honestly don't see what she sees in him. He approached the concession stand and looked up. I teenage girl in her 16's with hazel eyes looked at Mike. She appeared to be running the snack stand.

"What can I get for you sir?"

Mike stuttered still a little shaken with his thoughts. "Uh, yeah I'll take a medium popcorn and a…"

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a quick movement. He turned. His friends! Amanda's purse was getting stolen! A man dressed in a black coat was running out of the movie theaters with her purse! Mike ignored the question that had just been asked to him, and ran out in pursuit of the thief. The doors to the theater slid open as Mike ran out. The man with the black coat was at the end of the sidewalk almost. Mike took off into a dead sprint. He was just about to reach the thief when suddenly he turned around. In his hand he held an open switchblade.

"Don't come closer to me kid, or I cut you!"

The words didn't even reach Mike's brain. All he was concentrated on was getting Amanda's purse back. He wasn't about to let the man in front of him stop him from doing so. Hastily in search of a weapon he took off the medallion which concealed a shrunken within. He pressed his thumb to the center of the metal and it popped to life.

The man laughed. "You think you can stop me with a little children's play toy?"

Mike smiled. "I know I can."

The man lunged his open knife forward, Mike, having amazing reflexes side stepped out of the way and swung down with his weapon knocking the knife out of the thief's hands. The man took off again trying to run away with the purse. Mike however was much too fast for him. The man let out a cry of pain as the medallion landed in his back from Mike's throw.

"I think I'll be taking that." He said in triumph as he took the purse from the thief's hands also pulling the medallion from the man's back. He just appeared to be knocked out. Mike took a look around. Nobody had seen the action that went down a few moments ago. Good he thought to himself, wouldn't want any questions asked. The doors to the movie theaters slid open as Mike walked back in. He was greeted with Amanda's arms wrapped around him.

"Mike! You had me worried! You took off after that man, he… he had a knife. It was so fast, I couldn't protect myself, and before I knew it the purse was out of my hands."

"I'm so glad you're okay, just don't do it again. You even managed to get my purse back!"

"It was no problem, seriously." Mike said with a grin on his face.

"Sorry I took so long! Got lost on the way there, they should really put some signs up." Cameron said while walking towards the group with a confused countenance. "You guys look a bit shaken? Did something happen?"

Owen laughed. "You really are clueless dude, but I don't think were in the mood for a movie anymore, maybe another time."

And with that, Owen and Mike walked back outside into the night. He had actually done something heroic in his life for once, Mike thought, something that didn't go totally wrong.

"Hey Mike, how bout we go back to your place and grab some grub. We can even say hi to Hologramps."

"Sounds great Owen." Mike laughed.

"Mike! Wait up!" Mike turned to see Amanda running to catch up with them with Cameron not too far back. She got up on one side of him.

"That was a really great thing you did for me." She whispered in her ears.

She gave him a small peck on the cheek and walked off back to Cameron. Mike's heart was flying, overjoyed with what Amanda had just done. The biggest grin appeared on his face, I guess there's no harm in taking a little risk once in a while.

-theotherpromise8


	5. IMPORTANT Author's Note! Please read

IMPORTANT Author's Note! - Hey everybody! Now as you all know school is going to be starting very soon. You see my school starts Thursday so I'm not going to be able to update regularly. So if I did update it would be sometime during holidays or on break. So I would say around 2 months. Now I can finish this story if you would like by tomorrow. But if you want it to go on or have more of a plot I could also do that it would just take some time. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. You guys are the best. Peace.

-theotherpromise8


	6. Author's Note, Decision

Author's note- Hey everybody hope every things going well! I have decided that I will postpone the story till I have breaks at school to finish it and make it better. I feel that if I were to just finish it now it would obviously be rushed and wouldn't make much since. Hope everybody understands. Please don't forget about the story while I'm gone. You guys rock. Later!


	7. Hawaiian Pizza

Author's Note—Hey everybody, hope you all are doing well! It looks like I have more followers for this story then I had before schools started. Thanks so much for being patient with me as always. Once again, hope you like this chapter! If you have any critiques or comments please leave a review, enjoy!

Chapter 5: Hawaiian Pizza

Amanda

She stared into the rectangular picture frame that held one of her most cherished memories. They were all at the beach in California, a trip that Amanda, Mike, and Owen had begged their parents to let them go along. Now Mike's dad was very good with the idea and allowed him to go on the trip, Owen's mom on the other hand… not so much.

Amanda let out a little sigh, just small enough to hear. How she loved this picture. She had worn a cherry red tank top with a pair of shorts on, while Mike had on similar beach attire. A navy shirt with a pair of shorts, his aviator shades, and not to mention his signature necklace. Amanda loved to make fun of the pair of aviators Mike wouldn't dream of parting with. This picture ended up showing a scene of the two, both body's down in the sand with both of their heads propped up smiling into the camera. Now, Owen was furious that his mother didn't allow him to go. That didn't stop_ her_ from going to the beach! She just so happened to have been taking the photo! Amanda let out a laugh remembering how angry Owen had been when they got back.

"RING, RING, RING!" Went the annoying ringtone if the Blonde's cell phone.

"Its 11:30 at night, who would be calling me now? " She asked herself.

She glanced down at her cell phone, the screen showed MIKE FUKANAGA.

She grinned. "Of course it's Mike."

Amanda clicked down on the green receive call button.

"Hello?"

"Um… hey Amanda, what's up?" He asked in a stutter.

"Not much Mike, just riding my bike!" She said sarcastically.

If Mike was going to call so late, she was at least going to have a little bit of fun with him!

"Riding your bike? Ha, oh! Yeah your probably a little pissed I called so late right!" He chuckled.

"Nah, but why are you calling so late Mike?"

She listened to the silence on the other side of the phone. Normally when Mike called Owen would be blurting out things into the receiver of his phone, but this wasn't the case. It actually appeared to be very quiet at Mike's house.

"Um… Amanda, I was just uhh… wondering if you !"

"Wait what did you say Mike? All I heard was a bunch of mumbling and maybe the word pizza?" Amanda questioned.

She heard him let out a sigh on the other end of the phone. "The reason I was up so late and decided to call you is because, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some pizza tomorrow? You know, like at the old place we went to go to in California. They just opened one her."

Amanda's heart leapt, she remembered the time she had gone with Mike to that pizza place on the pier. She even remembered what they had ordered, a large pineapple pizza with had, her favorite.

"Do you want to order a pineapple pizza with ham?" She asked smiling.

She knew Mike instantly that she had said yes, and that she had remembered.

"Of course!" He practically shouted. "How does tomorrow at seven sound?"

"Sounds great Mike, see you then!"

And with that she hung up the phone and jumped back on her bed. Pizza tomorrow at seven, just like old times… Then a sudden cringe in her stomach hit her, Cameron…

"Well, it's not exactly a date is it?"

Amanda, fell back on top of her pillow. No, she thought, just some friends going to get a slice of pizza. Or was it just that? Maybe she was going to have to break up with Cameron? She felt in her heart that Mike the one. All the signs showed it, her being jealous when he was with Julie, or when he didn't spend time with her, all the facts were there. She did have feeling for him, and she definitely hoped that tomorrow would go well. She relaxed and drifted off into sleep with a smile still on her face.

-theotherpromise8


	8. A Simple Bet

Authors Note- What's up guys! Hope everybody's being doing well! I'm almost off for Christmas, who's pumped! Time to continue Wants and Confusions, hope everybody likes this chapter. I write for you guys! And remember, if you have any suggestions please message me or leave a review, they are much appreciated. Oh, and thank you for whoever corrected me about the appearance of Mike. For some reason I thought he was a brunette or something. Ha! Peace!

Chapter 6: A Simple Bet

Mike

"PAHHH!"

Mike said as he punched into Owen's chest.

Owen gasped as he was knocked to the ground from the power of the punch. The gasp echoed within the Dojo. Mike and Owen had just finished up a sparring match with Mike being the victor 3 out of the 4 fights.

With trouble, and little breath, Owen lifted himself off of the ground and acknowledged his defeat. Sure he had lost that little friendly competition and it wasn't a huge deal and all but… There had been the simple bet beforehand.

Mikes countenance changed from the serious one when fighting to as if he was about to burst from laughter.

"Hahaha! Yeah as if I'm going to forget about our little bet! You have to my servant for the whole weekend! Ha, yes this is going to be great!

Owen grumbled. "Well if I have to be your servant you have to at least do your end of the bet! It's not even that bad!

Flashback

Owen was flipped upside down on the back of Mike's old blue patterned sofa. Mike sat beside his faithful friend each feeling the intensity of what they were doing, videogames, definitely the average teenage thing to do on a weekend.

"This is getting pretty lame Owen…" "I mean can't we find something more interesting to do on a freaking Saturday!"

Owen laughed, he had just sniped Mike in the head for the hundredth time that match. He set down his wireless black controller and sat up on the couch.

"How bout we go do a little sparing down in the dojo." He suggested. "Get us in shape and all!"

"Sure I'd love to kick you're a…"

Owen interrupted. "But… Let's make it a bit interesting. You win the majority of four matches I'll do whatever you want for a weekend."

"That would be freaking awesome! Somebody to do all of my chores and homework…" Mike happily reached out to shake Owen's hand.

Owen withdrew. "But if I win even one then you ask Amanda to the homecoming dance that is coming up, and you finally confess all that bottled up feeling that's driving everybody insane! Seriously dude, just do it already!"

Mike hesitated for a moment juggling all the possible outcomes of both the fight, and the confession that would be undertaken. He shrugged it off and wearily held out his hand to comply with the terms.

"Deal!" The two friends said in unison.

End of Flashback

Owen chuckled.

"Hmm? What's so funny, you actually want to do all my stuff this weekend?" Mike questioned curiously.

"Well I do have to and all, you won the majority of the matches, but you lost your side the bet my friend. You didn't win every single match." He let out a burst of laughter. "Meaning you have to confess!"

Mikes face turned the color of cherries. "Wha?"

Silently he thought to himself of the hole that he had just dug for himself. The dance didn't scare him a bit, nor did the confession. The fear of plain rejection struck fear into him.

The melody of his favorite band was heard in the background of his thoughts. He quickly realized that somebody was calling him.

Owen glanced down upon Mike's black phone, the called idea read AMANDA.

Owen smirked. "Why what a perfect time to ask her to the dance!" With that he left the room towards the kitchen.

Mike gulped and nervously picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

-theotherpromise8


End file.
